1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display for use with a gaming device that provides an entertaining image to a game player.
2. Description of Related Art .
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Highly visible displays are utilized on gaming machines in order to attract players. Once players are attracted to the gaming machine, they tend to play longer because the display enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by the game player. It is desirable for gaming machines to incorporate highly visible display devices.
Gaming displays are more successful if they stimulate one or more of the human senses. Players are attracted to games that use flashing lights and sounds. Displays that arouse the human senses are more stimulating to a game player and as a result are played for longer periods of time. This results in increased revenue for the gaming operator. One of the mediums used in display devices to attract the attention of players is light. Many casino games have flashing lights.
Optical fibers are known to conduct light. An example of the use of optical fibers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,144 to Wainwright. This patent discloses a fabric with an illuminated changing display. The optical fibers are woven into the fabric. An end of the optical fiber protrudes through the fabric where it can be viewed. The optical fiber assembly of Wainwright, whilst suitable for garments is not suitable for gaming machines for several reasons. The weaving of optical fibers into fabric is a costly and time consuming process. The ends of the optical fibers also can be blocked by the fabric and as a result the display becomes dull and less vivid looking.
While lights have been used in conjunction with gaming displays, a current unmet need exists for a gaming display that utilizes light to produce an image that is entertaining, attractive and yet distinctive from other displays.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that it provides a gaming device that utilizes a highly visible display.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a display that may be used with a primary game or a bonus game.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a display that utilizes optical fibers.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a display that generates an animated image using the optical fibers.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides a display that generates a movable image.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a display that is attractive and entertaining to game players.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to other portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention comprises a display for use with a gaming machine. The display includes a case mounted to the gaming machine. The case defines a cavity therein. A panel is mounted in the case. Several optical fibers each have a first end and a second end. The first end of the optical fibers are attached to and extend through the panel. A light source is located adjacent the second end of the optical fibers. The light source transmits visible light along the optical fibers. A controller is in communication with the light source. The controller causes the light source to emit light in a predetermined sequence such that recognizable images on the panel are viewable by the game player.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.